Tomographic-image reconstruction is the reconstruction of three or more dimensional images (herein also referred to as image objects) in various medical imaging fields, including computer tomography (CT), Single Photon Computed Tomography (SPECT), Positron Emission Tomography (PET), and Magnetic Resonance (MR) Tomography. An overview of SPECT systems, PET systems, and their combination with CT systems as well as iterative image reconstruction for emission tomography is given in chapter 7, chapter 11, and chapter 21 of M. Wernick and J. Aarsvold, “Emission tomography: the fundamentals of PET and SPECT,” Elsevier Academic Press, 2004, the contents of which are herein incorporated by reference.
An overview of different reconstruction methods including a pixon method is given in R. C. Puetter et al., “Digital Image Reconstruction: Deblurring and Denoising,” Annu. Rev. Astro. Astrophys., 2005, 43: 139-194; the pixon method is described in R. C. Puetter et al., “The pixon method of image reconstruction,” Astronomical Data Analysis Sottware and Systems VIII., edited by D. M. Mehringer, R. L,. Plante D. A. Roberts, Astronomical Society of the Pacific, San Francisco, ASP Conference Series 1999, 172, 307-316, the contents of which are herein incorporated by reference. An application of the pixon method to medical planar imaging is discussed in C. A. Wesolowski et al., “Improved lesion detection from spatially adaptive, minimally complex, pixon® reconstruction of planar scintigraphic images”, Comput. Med. Imaging Graph., 2005, 29, 65-81, the contents of which are herein incorporated by reference.